The Violet Traveler - Sherlock
by LazzaSaurus
Summary: After solving an 'obvious' crime John and Sherlock return to 221b, but all is not what it seems. Sherlock's pizza disappears, and who's on top of the fridge? How do they know John?
1. The Crisp Paradox

**Hi, this is an idea I had after reading my friends' ****Maximum and Rubypheonix13's FanFic 'Five shades of red'.**

******I do not own Sherlock or anything you may recognise.**

******This is my first FanFic so tell me if i need to change anything, i hope you like it. :D x**

* * *

**The Crisp Paradox**

**Sherlock and John enter their flat.**

**'But **_**how**_** do you know the uncle was the killer?' John inquired.**

**'Well, the sus-' Sherlock was interrupted by Mrs Hudson calling up from downstairs.**

**'I've got you two a few little nibbles from the shop, they're on the table.'**

**'Thank you Mrs Hudson,' John called back... He looked at Sherlock.**

**'Oh your not going to lecture me on 'common courtesy' again, are you?'**

**'It's polite.'**

**'IRRELEVANT! ... Moving on, the suspenders were the first clue, but the cufflinks just made it obvious.'**

**'Well, I think they looked like yours,' *suggestive eyebrows*.**

**'Don't be ridiculous... All of mine have buttons'**

**'They were buttons!'**

**'John, I bet even Anderson could tell the difference.'**

**They broke out into laughter.**

**'Hahaha, no Anderson wouldn't even be able to tell they were cufflinks,' sherlock insulted Anderson as easy as he could name all of the elements (like clockwork) 'I doubt he even noticed the suspenders.'**

**'I did see something funny with the suspenders, I didn't think it would be particularly relevant to the case.'**

**'**_**EVERY**_**thing is relevant.'**

**'Even that the earth orbits the sun?'**

**Sherlock gave John a very un-amused look.**

**'We are **_**not**_** going through this again.'**

**'But still...'**

**'No, or i'll go to the cafe with the skull again, not **_**you**_**!' he said hiding a slight smile.**

**'No! You are **_**not **_**doing that again it took an hour to stop that little girl crying!'**

**'Jealous are we?'**

**'That you made a little girl cry? Yes, I'm green with envy(!).'**

**'... sarcasm?'**

***Sigh* 'No Sherlock(!).'**

**'Was that sarcasm?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Was th-?'**

**'Sherlock! Stop!' John interupted him.**

**'Hmm ...'**

**'What now?'**

**'Ready salted,' sherlock murmured. He called down 'Can you get barbeque next time Mrs Hudson?'**

**'Not your house keeper,' she called back.**

**'What's wrong with ready salted?'**

**'You wont understand, the skull does however,' sherlock smirked.**

**'Well, I don't know what kind of relationship you and your skull share, but stop bringing the skull into conversation, especially in public... People talk!'**

**'They do little else'**

**Sherlock took the eyeballs out of the microwave and put in a small microwavable pizza.**

**'**_**Why**_** do you keep them in there?' John grimaced as they swung past his face.**

**'I've told you over and over-'**

**'It's an experiment, I know.'**

**'Then why did you ask? Well, actually ...… Hm interesting.'**

**'Fascinating(!)'**

**'It is isn't it?'**

**'No, what you find interesting.'**

**'Well, experiment is over.'**

**'Thank god! So can we finally throw them away? They've been in there for over a month!'**

**'No! I have just thought of another experiment. Put them in the sugar bowl!'**

**'I am **_**NOT**_** going to put them into the sugar bowl! And could you **_**please**_** clean the microwave **_**before**_** you put food in it?'**

**'If you don't like it you're not having any of my pizza.'**

**A few minutes later the *ding* of the microwave broke the silence.**

**'Would you get that out?' Asked Sherlock.**

**'Yeah sure... oh ha ha,' he said sarcastically, 'Good one Sherlock, where's the pizza?'**

**'John, don't play games, I want my pizza.'**

**'Well, ... The pizza has Disapparated.'**

**'Stop talking about Harry Potter. The most possible explanation is you are trying to mess with me and childishly hid the pizza, an improbable answer would be that someone has broken in to our flat to steal a microwave pizza.' Sherlock chuckled to himself.**

**'... Well, hi there.' The chuckling stopped from Sherlock and started from this mystery person.**

**There was a person dressed in an all over body black combat suit and mask, sitting on top of the fridge, holding a steaming hot pizza...**

**'I'll have the ready salted if you don't like them...'**

**'Wait! ... It's you!' Said John, shocked.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I would love to hear your comments and suggestions, Hope you enjoyed it! **

**LazzaSaurus x  
**


	2. A Flash of Purple

**Hi :) The next chapter after The Crisp Paradox. Part of The Violet Traveler's past**

**I do not own Sherlock or anything you may recognise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Flash of Purple**

**'Wait… It's you!' Said John, in shock. **

**John sank into a nearby chair and turned as pale as the Skull. 'You… You're… You're the Violet Traveler!' He spluttered.**

**The Violet Traveler jumped off the fridge and landed without a sound onto the old wooden floor and was quickly approaching John.**

**Sherlock instantly weighed the variables, and came to his most likely conclusion, with a plan of attack.**

**Sherlock blocked a forceful left hook, but that punch was only a distraction. The violet Traveler swiftly kicked him in his stomach, pulled and twisted his arm around his back, struck the back of sherlocks knee and swiped away his foot, leaving him to plummet to the ground with a thud. **

**'The bigger they are, the harder they fall,' The Violet Traveler muttered and carried on to John.**

**'You didn't have to do that you know,' John said, still pale.**

**'You know he would have done the same to me i'll get you a drink, you look like you need it,' Also, calling at Sherlock 'I'll get you one too… Maybe an ice pack, you might get a little bump diddums.' A muffled laugh escaped the mask.**

**Sherlock sat up at the table quickly, but a little too quickly, and almost fell off his seat. Someone caught him and put a tall glass of water in front of him, he tried to resist it and act nonchalant , but the cool refreshing drink was too tempting and proceeded to drink. he glanced up and John was doing exactly the same.**

**The uninvited visitor made themselves comfortable on Sherlock's arm chair 'I'll just wait here 'till you get your heads on the right way.' But no one was waiting long, Sherlock strode over and sat on the sofa, John gingerly followed his lead and sat down next to him.**

**'So ….' Sherlock rested his chin on his hands, and stared at this fully covered stranger 'Who are you?'**

**Another laugh escaped the mask 'Does it annoy you that you can't tell exactly who I am? Just from looking?'**

**'And what makes you think I don't know anything about you?'**

**'You would have shown off already.'**

**'Well I do know one thing,' Sherlock seemed quite smug 'I know that John first saw you in Afghanistan.'**

**'Very good Sherlock,' There was a pause, Sherlock stared back with a face of stone. 'Come on Holmes, you fell for you're own trick, people love to contradict, also Donovan could probably get that, she would probably also say that i am you, but thats irrelevant ….'**

**Sherlocks face turned even more like stone, if that were possible.**

**'So, i'll ask again. who are you?'**

**'I think you should ask Watson.' This was said with a cunning undertone. Whoever this was then lent in, with their chin in their hands, mirroring Sherlock. **

**'I … I… I think i remember some thing…..'**

***Flash Back***

**Charging through the searing heat with the troops. The dust and the bright sun make the horizon a hazy mirage. **

**Without warning, all other men sprung into action, there was frantic shouting. John wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but he had trained for this. and he had no fear.**

**Suddenly, he found out why this had such a critical response. the enemy had crossed over and were attacking. John unexpectedly found him self alone, none of his fellow men in sight.**

**A figure dressed in complete black but lightly covered in the dust jumped down in front of him…**

***Return to the Present***

**'… The only thing i remember after that was you… Standing over me. Holding knives, dripping with blood… That was the day i went to the hospital, not long after i was back in England… Did you cause my injury?'**

**'No, of corse not. do you really remember nothing else of that day? Well your therapist did a good job at making you block that out.'**

**'How do you know I had a therapist?' John looked slightly scared.**

**'I probably know more about you than you do.'**

**'Ok this is wonderful, but could someone just quickly tell me who you actually are?!' Sherlock was getting slightly agitated.**

**'The Violet Traveler… We would always hear things about you, you had escaped and were basically a rogue soldier no-one knew who's side you were on, and soldiers would pray that you would be on their side if you were to turn up.'**

**'Well, I guess that's quite a cool reputation to have. But you must remember more'**

***Flash Back***

**After a grenade explosion, John lay on the ground, clutching his left shoulder trying stop the flow of blood from a bullet wound, none of his fellow troops were in sight. The masked figure jumped down in front of him, knives ready. John prepared for death. He saw the knife plunge forwards, and shut his eyes. There was no piercing pain of which he had expected. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. Five bodies lay motionless on the ground, the rogue soldier towering over them, then turned sharply and stood over John. Knives dripping. The loud silence was only broken by John's inconsistent breathing. The knives were thrown aside and now free hands were being used to pick up the injured doctor…**

***Return to the Present***

**'All i remember after that was a flash or purple, then waking up in the hospital.'**

**'Good, you remember the important parts.'**

**'Um, well I guess I never thanked you …er, sir … so… do… do you always wear the mask or…?'**

**'Not always…' The mask was slowly removed.**

**'Well, I don't think i was expecting that.'**

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review i would love to hear what you think, or tell me if i need to change anything.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ x**


End file.
